Broken Promises
by spike48
Summary: usagi is hurt,not because of the evil forces but because of mamoru.mamoru?why would he do that to the one he'd offer his life to?but he did and now,usagi is in seya's arms.what would happen to their unbreakable destiny?what happened?


****

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon isn't mine… unless you give it to me… 

Friendly faces, happy thoughts, no tears, no criminals, no being hurt, no hurting of each other, no being hurt, no rivals, no wars, no jerks, bitches. Only kind people, people who won't dare hurt one another. A colorful world. A world which is so remarkable because of its splendid beauty. Because of its peace. Because of it's undying love and perfection. Yes, a perfect world.

But…

Could there really be such kind of world?

Maybe lot of people would say an ideal world of a child. A child of innocence, but would you believe that this is her world? A seventeen year old girl, definitely not very young nor very old. But should at least have some perception of our cruel world. But has none.

This world, was what she always had on her mind. A world she'd made on her mind and in her heart. What she kept on dictating on her mind that it is the world she's living in.

He was once a part of that beautiful world. A part he was so happy to be in. He felt the warmth of being into a perfect thing for his whole life for the first time. But… he let it smoothly slip into his hands, until the last minute it was falling; it was so gentle, until it ends, until it noisily crashes to the floor… until it breaks.

He watched her as he walked, he arms swinging, just like a child who just have been given a new toy. Wearing again that very simple and happy and innocent smile. Happiness sparkled all over her eyes.

But what was that he saw?

It was in her eyes. A thing that was just in this time he saw. Maybe no other person could see it but he would, and he did. For almost six months staring on those eyes he has memorized the kind of sparkle that was always on her eyes. But now there's this thing, new, and before was never there. A speck into her eyes. A speck of … loneliness.

No, it was much more and then he remembered it was he who had let that speck ruin those great eyes, it was he. And so he knew that it was a speck of hurt. Hurt he let her feel. Hurt which he knew now incomplete the happiness this innocent girl had been feeling. Hurt which he, the sole reason of it is. Hurt he gave in exchange of undying and perfect love. He.

He went after her. Trying to formulate words on his mind that would seem to be casual for her. And even for him.

"Usagi!" he called for her.

A sudden twist and that innocent face's expression changed, the smile faded. It turned to shock. Then to disbelief. Then to a fake expression.

"Oh, hi there." Usagi sounded calm.

"Hi. Can I talk with you for a minute?" he asked.

Then a moment of silence. He thought that she would come with him and talk to him and even to reconcile.

But he just had hoped for it.

"I'm sorry, I'm on my way to the hospital. My aunt is ill."

He knew Usagi didn't know how to make lies. So he knew that even at this situation. On their situation, what she had said was true.

But what if that tiny speck had changed a big part of Usagi?

But he can't see the truth. He knew Usagi damn well, but what is this unusual feeling that he was a stranger to her…

"I-It would only take some minutes."

"I must go."

At that answer, he knew Usagi was lying, she is not good at that so it was obvious.

"Then just answer me. Are you angry?"

"No! I must never be! I have no right!"

"You have all the right!"

"Let me be! It's hard for us to be talking like this again. Please, can I go?… before I become a different person!"

"You are trying hard not to be angry with me. But don't do that. That would not be good. That would not be good for-"

"No!!"

She shouted. And then she ran away.

How could she be that way? He thought.

Then he thought again of the way she was before and what she was now.

And then he started to run after her.

It was some minutes when he had finally caught up with her. He pulled her hand for her to face him. 

He eyes were clouded with tears that might fall any minute now.

"Please, then, answer this question. This very question. And once you've answered it, start to spill it out. Put all the blame on me. And never stop until you're empty inside."

He stopped for a second and then looked into her eyes.

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

He saw her smile. A bitter smile.

"Why does God have to make tears the sole reason for something to pull out when you feel sad? Why does everyone have to lose something and have everything dying on them? Why can't it be peaceful… with flowers everywhere and birds singing all night long? Why do every creature here on earth have to feel pain. And why-"

Slap!

The sound of his palm harshly touching Usagi's face, merely slapping her cheeks.

He can't stand her dreaming like that when in fact he knows she is hurting. He knows that a burden was inside her. He knows that it was because of him…

"Please… would you get out of your stupid world! Nothing in there is true. Nothing! So just please stop dictating those things in your mind for that is a mere opposite of reality!"

He looked at her as she slowly turns toward him. When her stare met his, a very lonely feeling crept into him.

They just continued to stare at each other.

He was now thinking how stupid he was for slapping such an innocent girl.

Then she spoke.

"I was not yet finished." She smiled. A hurt smile. "And I'm going to continue what you have interrupted."

He was wondering what…

"Why? Why of all people?" then he saw, he saw that very moment, those beautiful and pure tears coming from Usagi's eyes.

"Why of all people that would have to be hurt why does it have to me?"

Tears.

"And much more, why of all people who would have to hurt me, why does it have to be you?"

Tears.

Then she turned away, slowly, fading in the wind.

"Me."

Tears.

Tears were blurring Usagi's vision.

She stopped to wipe the tears.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turned around and saw Seya.

"What happened?"

"Seya!"

Then Usagi ran into his arms.

"Sshh…" Seya tried to comfort her. "You can tell me."

"Mamoru, Mamuro and I… we are totally over."

"Sshh… it would be all right."

Seya stopped.

"I'm here." Seya finally said it.

Usagi in Seya's arms.

More tears.

************

^_^

I'm new here… tell me of I've done something wrong… but don't flame me please?

I dare to break the unbreakable. But I wouldn't if you don't like me to. So if you want to know the whole story, tell me and I'll be happy to share it all of you. I don't know what adjective I'll stick with story but I hope everyone would like it.


End file.
